vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cyclopes (Assassin's Creed)
|-|Brontes= |-|Steropes= |-|Arges= Summary The cyclops (pl: cyclopes) was a category of hybrid beast created by the Isu as part of the Olympos Project. Identifiable by their massive size, the cyclopes resembled giant, one-eyed men armed with rudimentary weaponry. There were at least three known cyclopes present in ancient Greece during the time of the Peloponnesian War; Brontes the Thunderer, Steropes the Lightning Bringer, and Arges the Bright One. According to numerous tales in Greece, various monuments and ruins within the Peloponnese were considered the handiwork of the Cyclopes, their original creators forgotten. The walls of the ancient city Mycenae were also said to be built by the Cyclopes. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A physically, higher with bludgeon Name: Cyclops Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Varies Age: Over 75,000 years Classification: Cyclops, hybrid beast, Olympos Project Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Large Size (Type 0), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Precognition, Analytical Prediction, Information Analysis and Clairvoyance (Armed with the same senses as the Isu), Weapon Mastery, Naturally a Berserker, Rage Power, Shockwave Inducement |-|Resistances=Resistance to Illusion Creation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Types 1, 2 and 3), Willpower Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Death Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Life Absorption, Telekinesis, Paralysis Inducement, Poison Manipulation (Can easily resist strikes from other Pieces of Eden that can infuse themselves with multiple extremely lethal poisons in high doses, and even resist highly toxic and corrosive arrows, like from those of Kassandra), Transmutation, Diseases and Extreme Temperatures (Due to being made by the Isu, he should have all their resistances. One of the Cyclopes lived right near an active volcano) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+ (Is an Olympos Project, and given its size, it should be equal to the Minotaur. Brontes violently shook the cave he was living in, causing large debris to fall over the place, and ripped off a Precursor pillar to use as a mace. Can easily fight against Kassandra), higher with bludgeon Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Could easily react to Kassandra's amped attacks even when the latter uses time-slowing abilities and could even counter back fast enough to overwhelm her) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Easily ripped apart a Precursor pillar and casually swung it around like a toy. Should at the very least be comparable to the Minotaur in strength. Can easily overpower Kassandra) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class+ Durability: At least Small Building level+ (Took hits from Kassandra, who can damage and defeat the Minotaur) Stamina: Infinite (Does not need to eat, drink or sleep) Range: Extended melee range by virtue of sheer size. Several meters with weapons. Several hundreds of meters with shockwaves Standard Equipment: Maces Intelligence: Animalistic Weaknesses: Its eye, which can be used to blind it for a temporary amount of time. While blocking its eye, it is left vulnerable to outside attacks which may stun it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Ubisoft Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Tier 9 Category:Monsters Category:Hybrids Category:Mace Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Berserkers Category:Rage Users Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Characters Category:Precognition Users